Jimmy
Jimmy (Portrayed by Jamie O'Connell) is a fictional character from The Real World series. Jimmy is one of two cast members to appear in every single installment of the show. =Biography= Jimmy got his big break when MTV accepted his application to appear on their hit reality show, The Real World. At the time, Jimmy was a simple gamer. He wasn't the most social person, in the least. Instead, his time in the Real World house consisted of him playing GameCube and reading issues of Electronic Gaming Monthly. Jimmy perfered privacy and quiet to the social life the other cast members seeked to find. Joshua attempted to start a friendship with him right away, but Jimmy instantly yelled at him for disturbing his magazine reading. Jimmy's time on the season became hell. He couldn't be left alone at all. Every time he found some alone time, Coremeister came and destroyed it. A rivalry formed between the two, causing Jimmy to lean more onto Joshua's side. Jimmy's agression reached a high point after Coremeister erased his memory card. Tired of the bullying, Jimmy created a plot to kill Coremeister, which he carried out. With his enemy out of the way, Jimmy was finally at peace. He formed a friendship with Joshua and continued his life of gaming. The show rolled on, and Jimmy decided it was worth sticking on now that Coremeister was gone. He returned to the house with his magazines and games. However, life was still not simple for Jimmy. He soon became infuriated with his new roomates, causing him to becomes more agressive than ever. His hate stayed up, until the season's end. Once again, the people he hated were out of the way, leaving Jimmy to solitude. But, on the first day of his third season, he recieved a call from Dr. Swan informing him that Coremeister was not in fact dead. He returned to the house, and Jimmy was beaten harder than ever as a result. He was essentially tortured by Coremeister, even after trying to make amends with him. He took the beatings for a while, until Coremeister destroyed his GameBoy. Now, with less of an ability to be a gamer, Jimmy began looking for ways to fill his time in the house. This lead the character to a bizzarre string of mysterious actions. First, Jimmy began acting strange among new roomates. He became somewhat of a hermit, as he became addicted to cocaine. His roomates discovered his drugs as well as tactical weapons in a SPlinter Cell-themed issue of his magazine. Apparently, Jimmy got into the wrong crowd and had become a drug assasin. When his roomates confronted him, he killed them to hide the evidence. Now exposed, Jimmy once again had to leave this life behind. He returned once again to Joshua and Coremeister a new man. While still agressive, he seemed to be changed. His obsession with video games seemed to deiminish and he seemed a lot friendlier. After an initial scuffle, Jimmy briefly befriended Coremeister. The two spent time together watching TV and discussing their lives. In this time, Jimmy admitted that it was Jesus who guided him into his obsession with gaming. This friendship was short-lived, however. Soon, Jimmy began acting reclusive again. His roomates found him up late at night alone rambling to himself and smelling kitty litter. Upon arriving to the show, Jimmy began taking a drug called Zirotech, which is a Chinese form of LSD. Jimmy developed an addiction to the drug causing him to act bizzarrely. His roomates took the drug from him, causing him to slowly recover over the course of a week. After a rehibilitation period, Jimmy returned to the house, only to get hooked on the drug again. He was once again subjected to Coremeister's bullying, which combined harshly with the drugs. During this period, he saw a Jewish doctor about his condition. While the doctor tried to help Jimmy, he did not do enough for him. Soon, the medication reached horrible effects. Jimmy's mind warped, causing him to become the German dictator, Adolf Hitler. Jimmy got revenge on his doctor for not curing him soon enough by killing him. Jimmy's adventures under this persona laster a very long time, and saw him at his most agressive. However, at some point, the drugs began to wear off. After a long time, Jimmy became himself once again. With his string of mysteries over, Jimmy was back to himself. He came back to the house and got back to his old gaming antics. However, one night he went out by himself. While out, a pelican bit his right testicle, causing paralysis from the neck down. Unfortunately, due to his roomate's negligence, no one fed him during this period. One night, MTV decalred Jimmy dead, telling his roomates about it. The two held a funeral for Jimmy and left the house. Jimmy's 'death' turned out only to be a publicity stunt. Jimmy had fallen asleep one night, when MTV filmed him and pretended he had died. Angry about this false diagnosis, Jimmy returned to the show in full form. Upon arriving, he became very jealous of Coremeister who had become a racoon. During this season, Jimmy constantly tried to better himself in an attempt to be as cool as Coremeister. However, whatever he did, he was constanmtly outdone. Frusterated, Jimmy became mysterious once again. One night, his roomate Mark walked in on him working on something in his workshop. Jimmy immedietly convinced him he was dreaming and made him leave. Jimmy kept his project very secret, and decided to preserve it further. In one final murder, Jimmy killed Mark in his sleep, concealing his secret. With Jimmy's agression finally at rest, he decided to take a vacation to Cape Cod with the cast. Instead of playing video games, he focused his attention on getting girls. He attempted to gain help from Coremeister to do so, but Coremeister had gained new friends. Depressed and jealous, Jimmy lamented over his loss of a friend. He also admitted that he is alergic to cats at this point. Upon hearing this, Coremeister apologized, saying that he heard 3/4th of the conversation. He kept what he was doing the other 1/4th secret, making Jimmy very suspicious. He began trying to unravel the mystery of what Coremeister could have been doing. This was interrupted however, by some tragic news. While the series was rellocating to Colorado, Jimmy recieved word that his mother had died. Jimmy, saddened by the news, still went on to Colorado calmly. However, an off-color comment by Coremeister caused Jimmy to break and weep over his loss. He stopped trying to solve Coremeister's mystery and instead tried to fill the void in his life in any way possible. One of these involved working out more. However, Coremeister accidnetly broke Jimmy's spine as a prank during one of his work out sessions leaving his temporarily paralyzed again. He began playing Mario Kart DS to pass the time, as well as watching and critiquing many movies. He became upset with the fact that his friends never called him to hang out anymore, and turned to cooking omlets by himself for fun. Finally, Jimmy returned to the house for his last time. Still upset about his mother's death, Jimmy was mopey. He still tried to keep himself busy, by playing basketball, but the feeling remained. Finally, Coremeister admitted that he accidently lead to Jimmy's mother's death. However, Jimmy went into denial over it, claiming it wasn't possible. He instead blamed her death on eels. Finally, Jimmy accepted this and tried to confront Coremeister on a friend to friend basis. He could not have a serious heart-to-heart however, as Coremeister was uninterested. After fighting about Street Fighter, Jimmy ran off into the night, leaving his friends and the show behind him.